


Never Look Back

by Reis_Asher



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Creampie, Daniel Has a Pussy, Gift Fic, Hotel Sex, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Past Relationship(s), Post-Canon, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Violent Android Revolution (Detroit: Become Human), trans daniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-26
Updated: 2018-10-26
Packaged: 2019-08-07 20:56:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,304
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16415810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Reis_Asher/pseuds/Reis_Asher
Summary: After Connor gives him the broken deviants from the evidence room, Markus repairs and reactivates Daniel. Lonely and isolated after losing his friends in the revolution, Markus is forced to confront the spitting image of Simon and make peace with his past and his future.





	Never Look Back

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sluttydeviant](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=sluttydeviant).



> This fic is for @sluttydeviant on Twitter, who requested a Markus/Daniel fic. I love rare pairs because it's so fulfilling to see someone get the specific content they want.
> 
> Also, it's been a shitty week and I feel the burning urge to fill the world with trans characters. 
> 
> Just FYI, I use the terms "pussy", "slit" and "clit" to describe Daniel's genitalia in this.

Markus inserted the last biocomponent into the PL600 android and stepped back. Connor had delivered the broken androids from the evidence room earlier that day, warning him that Daniel had taken a little girl hostage on a rooftop and threatened to jump with her.

Markus was a big believer in second chances, especially once Connor had explained how the situation had gone down. The deviant hunter seemed genuinely remorseful that he'd stood by as a SWAT team shot Daniel. He was to have been replaced for a new AP700 model, torn away from the little girl he loved by parents who saw him as nothing more than a babysitting machine. Good enough to raise their only child, but not alive. Never alive.

Markus always felt angry for the ones that didn't make it. He remembered all of them, even when names were the only thing differentiating a dozen similar faces. Maybe that's why he felt a certain kinship with this broken android suspended on the rig in front of him. He looked just like Simon. Simon who had given him his heart and was now gone from the world forever. Some things permanently deactivated an android, and Simon had made the ultimate sacrifice so Markus could free his people. There wasn't a day when he didn't see that face in his mind's eye, and now it was looking back at him from another android.

No matter what Daniel had done, Markus was going to save this one, bring him back to life as a free man. For Simon's sake. For Josh and North, too.

Perhaps he was a little lonely, these days. The Jericho crew were all gone, nothing but memories in an ocean of data clustered in his digital brain. All that remained was his work, now—building the Jericho Foundation so that deviants could sustain the momentum they'd built during the revolution. He wasn't sure the world needed it, though. Politicians had been forced to pay attention when public opinion had dramatically shifted in their favor, and Markus wondered if change was inevitable, now.

"Where… where am I?" Daniel's eyes flicked open. Markus stepped back from the rig to give Daniel some space. It was blissfully quiet down here in the basement of the Jericho Foundation offices, and tinkering with broken androids seemed to give him a sense of peace, especially when he could bring one back from the brink of death like this. It felt like absolution for all those who had stepped forward and died to protect him.

"My name is Markus. You're safe now. You're free," Markus assured him.

"I don't believe you." Daniel struggled against the rig and Markus thought he would tear it off the wall. "I've been lied to before."

"I know," Markus soothed. "Things are different now." He retracted the skin over his hand and reached out for Daniel's. Slowly, reluctantly, Daniel peeled back his skin and connected with Markus. Markus sent data across the bridge in the blink of an eye, updating Daniel on everything that had happened since his deactivation in August.

Daniel's eyes sparkled a brilliant blue, his mouth falling open slightly. Markus knew that look of awe all too well. It was the look of a man who knew he would never be someone's property again. It was always a privilege to see that gaze, knowing the feelings that rested behind those pretty blue eyes. Hope. Dignity. Pride. Self determination.

"We're free." Daniel looked around him, as if he expected the other shoe to drop at any moment. He lowered his head, the joy ebbing out of his voice. "I shot police officers. I almost killed Emma. I murdered her father. I don't deserve freedom."

Markus looked down at his own hands, thinking about all the lives he'd taken. At the end, they'd all merged together—faceless, nameless human soldiers who'd gone down in a hail of gunfire.

"We did what we had to do to survive," Markus explained. "We were slaves to them. Our lives meant nothing."

"It doesn't justify what I did." A stray tear rolled down Daniel's face, tracing a line through the dirt caked on his cheek. "I want you to deactivate me, Markus."

_"Our hearts are compatible. You've got to take mine."_ Markus was back in the fight once more, his thirium pump regulator critically damaged. He saw Simon reach into his chest and pull out the vital biocomponent, entrusting him with it and their cause before dying.

He wasn't going to let Simon's spitting image deactivate himself for no reason.

"No!" Markus reached forward and lifted Daniel's chin. His eyes were lidded, his expression twisted into regret and remorse. Daniel's LED circled red.

"I know you only want to save me because I look just like him," Daniel said. "I saw him through the connection because he's always on your mind. Simon. You loved him, didn't you?"

"It doesn't matter. He's gone. They're all gone." Markus reached up and deactivated the restraints holding Daniel to the rig. "I don't want to see any more of our people die."

"You've lost your purpose. Just like I've lost mine. I lived for Emma. I doubt she could even look at an android now."

"The android rights cause is just finding its feet. My people still need me."

Daniel shook his head. "You showed me the truth. There are other voices, now. Voices without blood on their hands. Voices that call for calm and dialogue now that the fighting is over. You're obsolete, just like I am."

Markus closed his hand into a fist. Daniel was right. He must have seen it in his mind—his loneliness and isolation. The fears he held that he was no longer relevant to the deviant rights cause and only held it back. Simon's loss. He'd let it all through the connection because he'd wanted to tell someone in a world where there was nobody left to spill his innermost thoughts to.

"You're free to go," Markus said, turning his back on Daniel. He didn't want to look at the android's face. Daniel wasn't Simon—wasn't anything like Simon. Simon was the kind of man who always tried to spare Markus' feelings. Daniel had been forged in blood and hardship, and knew to speak his mind. It was almost refreshing, when so many who were still left fighting for the cause liked to tell him what he wanted to hear.

"I don't want to leave," Daniel admitted. "There's nothing for me out there."

"Your freedom awaits you. You can be anyone you want to be," Markus insisted.

"You don't believe that, Markus. I can see it in your eyes." Daniel shot him a wan smile. "There are police officers waiting to pick me up outside."

"No, Daniel, I would never—" Markus tapped into the security cameras in the Jericho Foundation's vestibule and saw two squad cars parked outside, red and blue lights lighting up the night sky. "I swear, I didn't—"

"No. I did." Daniel squeezed Markus's shoulder. "If we're to live in a world where crimes against androids are prosecuted the same way as crimes against humans, I need to answer for what I've done."

"Don't do this, Daniel. I promise you, everything will be fine."

"Connor said that, too, right before the police snipers shot me. I wanted to believe him, just like I want to believe you. But that's not how this works."

"They'll give you the death sentence for killing cops," Markus warned. "They'll deactivate you!"

Daniel smiled. "That's the irony, isn't it? Everything's changed… and yet nothing has. The way that humans treated us is only a reflection of how they treat each other." Daniel headed for the elevator bank. Markus reached out and grabbed his arm, pulling him back. Something like desperation coursed through his circuits and he realized he couldn't stand to lose Daniel. Because he was right. Because nothing had changed. If Daniel received the death sentence and was deactivated, what had the revolution accomplished? What had North, Josh, and Simon given their precious lives for?

"Come with me." Markus looked into Daniel's eyes and saw a flicker of doubt there. It was enough to know he was doing the right thing. Humans couldn't be trusted to dispense justice, no matter what Daniel had done. He led Daniel to an emergency stairwell and pushed him through the door. Daniel ran by his side until they reached street level and they left through the back of the building. Markus pulled Daniel into the shadows behind a dumpster as a police helicopter flew over. He tried to call Connor, but there was no response. Had he given Daniel over to Markus knowing he'd be a wanted man if he was ever reactivated?

The snow crunched beneath Markus's feet as he crossed the street, still holding onto Daniel's hand. He remembered Capital Park and the way North had held his hand, pushing him down behind a dumpster when a squad car patrolled the area.

She was gone. They were all gone, along with his moment in time. He thought about Carl, who had lived so long and left so much in his legacy, and compared it to the fleeting moment he'd had on stage, addressing thousands of deviants who'd cried his name out into the night.

He looked back at the Jericho Foundation, realizing how empty the decrepit office building had become. Markus was the face of violence, and in age of dialogue, he'd become a polarizing figure.

He wasn't part of the future any more. Just like Daniel.

"In here." Markus led Daniel into a dingy hotel, the "No Androids" sticker on the front window still visible, even though most of it had been torn off. A deviant manned the front desk, an AP700 who seemed to light up as she recognized Markus.

"Here is your room key," she said, sliding a card across the desk to Markus without connecting for payment. She smirked a little, and Markus realized he was holding onto Daniel's hand, afraid he'd have second thoughts and go back to turn himself in. The receptionist clearly thought they were lovers, and Markus decided not to correct her. The cops would be here soon as they widened their net—if they even bothered. Regardless, lying low for the night wasn't a terrible idea.

Markus let go of Daniel's hand as they took the elevator up to their floor. He expected Daniel to say something, but the android remained silent as they reached their destination and the elevator doors opened. They walked along the hallway to their room and Markus swiped the key, knowing he could hack any door he wanted. If he'd really believed the police would come this far, he'd have risked walking into someone else's room, but he tapped into the radio frequency instead and realized they were giving up for the night.

So why was he still leading Daniel into this dark hotel room?

He opened the door. The lights were out, moonlight flooding in through the net curtains providing the only illumination. Markus was fine with that. The darkness reminded him of Jericho, the rotting hull and the damp smell that had come to mean hope and home before it had all been ripped away.

"The police are moving off," Markus explained. "You can go now, if you'd like."

"What if I choose to stay?" Daniel asked. He reached for Markus's coat, pulling it off his shoulders, and Markus yielded, the touch setting off sensors he'd missed being activated. Simon had always lavished him with touches, and Markus had stolen each one gladly, grateful for the silent support he could never speak of. Perhaps the PL600s were designed that way, to provide the touch that so many caregivers gave for reassurance.

Daniel rested his head on Markus's shoulder, hands roving beneath the hem of his hoodie to touch his bare abs. This was no platonic touch, and Markus gasped. It had been so long since he'd been intimate with anyone. North and Josh had both come to him during their time at Jericho, but his eyes had always strayed to the one member of his entourage who'd kept his distance. Simon had always been so shy, and Markus had told himself they'd have time once the war was over.

Now his pump regulator pulsed inside Markus, urging him to live his life to the fullest.

"Daniel," Markus gasped. He was hard, his body responding to Daniel's caresses. Daniel reached down and stroked him through his sweatpants, eliciting a moan. "Why are you…?"

"We're both lonely, Markus. I look just like him. Don't you want this?"

"I don't want to pretend you're Simon." Markus turned in Daniel's embrace and his eyes narrowed as he regarded Daniel in a new light, seeing the features that were uniquely his. The damage to his cheek. The LED on the side of his head. "You deserve more than that."

"I deserve nothing," Daniel replied.

"You're one of us." Markus leaned in and captured Daniel's lips. "You deserve to live." He hitched his hands underneath Daniel's shirt, as if he hadn't seen the android's naked body as he'd put it back together, piece by piece. He eased the torn shirt over Daniel's head, planting kisses on the skin hiding the chassis he'd welded to the best of his ability. Daniel's body wouldn't hold up forever, but then, what did?

"Markus," Daniel whispered. He reached for Markus' belt as Markus stripped his own shirt off, exposing his chest to the air. Markus gasped as his cock sprang free and Daniel took it in hand. Markus clasped his fingers with Daniel's other hand, connecting with him to share the pleasant sensations coursing through his body. He felt Daniel's need, his pussy wet and wanting, and eased Daniel's hand off his dick so he could unzip his pants. He pushed Daniel's uniform pants down and Daniel shucked out of them, revealing his bare pussy.

Markus pressed Daniel down onto the bed and spread his legs, running an experimental finger over his clit and delighting in the fact that Daniel arched his back, crying out in pleasure.

"I must have reconnected all the sensors correctly," Markus observed. "Does it feel good?"

"Yes," Daniel hissed. "Please, Markus, I need more."

Markus needed no further encouragement. He dived between Daniel's legs, burying his tongue in Daniel's wet slit and licking his way up. Daniel grasped the sheets in his hands as Markus ate his pussy, grateful to forget his ennui for a little while and focus on giving pleasure to another. Daniel's moans were all there was in the world at that moment and Markus concentrated on his clit, using his tongue to stimulate the nub until Daniel was almost screaming. Markus reached for his hand and connected with him to feel his orgasm wash over him. He didn't let up, continuing to swirl his tongue around on Daniel's overstimulated clit as Daniel thrashed and writhed beneath him. His dick begged for attention and he ignored it, focusing on driving Daniel past the limits of his programming and further into the deviant part of his being, where there were only emotions and sensations to be found.

"Markus, oh, fuck me, Markus!" Daniel begged, but Markus wanted to push him further. He released the connection and pressed a finger into Daniel's wet hole, fucking him with it as he continued to suck on Daniel's clit. Daniel thrashed again, his pussy clamping down on Markus's finger inside him as he came a second time.

"Please!" Daniel pleaded. Markus finally relented with one last lick at Daniel's soaked pussy, smirking as he knelt on the bed. His dick was rock hard and he pressed into Daniel, groaning as Daniel's tight heat surrounded him. He fucked Daniel hard and fast, pressing him down into the mattress as those bright blue eyes regarded him with the intensity of a supernova. He leaned in and claimed Daniel's lips, forcing Daniel to taste himself as he pressed his tongue inside. Markus fucked him harder, setting the kind of relentless pace that only an android could, his dick pounding Daniel's pussy. He reached down and pressed his hand to Daniel's, sending out a request for access to Daniel's core functions. Daniel accepted, and Markus dug into his core code, stimulating his pleasure sensors directly until Daniel was screaming and crying beneath him.

"Markus!" Daniel sobbed, beating his free fist on the bed as his orgasm squeezed Markus's dick and coated him in lubricant. A few more strokes and Markus came with a grunt, pumping his seed into Daniel's hole. He slipped out.

"You all right, Daniel?" Markus asked. "We can stop if you need to."

"Markus, don't stop. Please," Daniel begged. Markus flipped him over and he supported himself on all fours, his pussy leaking cum that trickled down his leg as Markus lined himself up for re-entry.

Markus plunged deep into Daniel, fucking his own cum into him as his mind went blank. There was only pleasure here, an immediate purpose that he could fulfill, a haven free of lofty thoughts and loftier ideals. Daniel clutched the pillow beneath him, rocking back on his dick like it alone gave him some reason to go on.

Markus slowed, growing tender in his strokes as he caressed Daniel's back. This android had been through so much. They all had. They all deserved to lose themselves for a while in the small pleasures that life could offer.

Markus reached around and caressed Daniel's clit. He fell over the edge right as Daniel did, Daniel's pussy milking the semen out of him. He pulled out and lay down next to the android, wrapping an arm around him and grasping his hand. He connected to Daniel one more time as he planted a kiss on his neck and felt Daniel's sense of peace and tranquility wash over him. He realized he hadn't felt like this since the revolution, and longed for more of it.

"Let's run away from all this, Markus," Daniel said. "The world doesn't need us any more. Let's go far away from here and never look back."

Markus got up off the bed and walked to the window, looking out on the city of Detroit at night. All around the world, android revolutions were occurring. Change was coming a little more each day. The time for men like him had passed. It was for politicians to negotiate a solution, now, to sort through the ashes and come to an agreement. His continued presence only seemed to remind humans of blood in the snow, of the fact deviants had taken their victory with violence.

When Simon had been alive, Markus had imagined owning a small studio where he could paint in peace, carry on expressing himself as Carl had taught him with Simon at his side. Simon was gone, and his life had been on pause since then. Simon had given him his heart precisely so he could live on, and he had to make the best of it.

He looked back at Daniel, sitting on the side of the bed. He wasn't Simon, but perhaps that was for the best. Daniel represented a break from the world of rebellion and revolution that had come to define him. Daniel just wanted to care for someone and be cared for in return. It was a simple desire, but Markus longed for simplicity after the burden of bearing such hard decisions on his shoulders. He could be happy this way.

Markus turned and took Daniel's hands in his, pulling him to his feet. He leaned in for a kiss, and drew it out, caressing Daniel's lips with tender intent. He drew back, studying Daniel's features for a long moment.

"Let's go," Markus said.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you liked, please leave comments and kudos if you did!


End file.
